Dark Moon in the Sky
by Omega Shinobi
Summary: When a new student comes to school, one nobody has ever seen before... what will happen when new foes begin appearing and taking something called 'Heart Crystals? Based on Sailor Moon S series.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Omega, and I got a tale for ya that is complex and harsh in places… only way to know what'll happen is reading on…**

**Note: I don't own Sailor Moon, its characters, attacks, ect. I only own Saito Tsukino and what abilities he has.  
**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

"**Dark speech and **_**dark thoughts**_**"**

**Note: This series of events take place right after the Sailor Moon R series.**

**Chapter 1: A Shadowed Moon shines in the Night**

**Location-Juuban High School - 8:45 AM**

Usagi Tsukino sighed, slumping against the wall outside her classroom. "Late again!" she moaned. Her hand brushed momentarily against her transformation brooch as she looked up and down the empty hall with a sigh, hanging her head. A slam startled her as the doors at the end of the hall swung open as someone she'd never seen before strode in. She was immediately struck by the fact he seemed familiar to her, though she knew she'd never seen him before.

_Who is he? He feels familiar, as if he were one of us, yet… somehow he's different, almost dangerous,_ she thought.

Moments later the door opened as her teacher stuck her head out. "Get in here, and you have an hour of detention… who are you?" she said irritably as the guy with startling cobalt blue eyes edged with deep gray stopped, tilting his head at them. "This is my class," he said simply, his hair dark blonde with lighter golden blond streaks hanging down a few inches past his shoulder blades in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. The teacher sighed. "You must be Saito," she muttered. The guy smiled slightly as Usagi went into the room, slumping into her chair near Naru. The teacher came in, followed by the new guy, Saito.

"This is a new student recently transferred from Ireland, Saito Tsukino," she said with a smile. "Technically I'm from Coalbrook, a few miles from Dublin, but who cares about specifics?" Saito said dryly, a faint Irish lilt in his voice. Saito's gaze flickered through the class as he took a couple of steps forward, settling on a desk two in front of Usagi and to the left, just in front of Naru.

Naru sighed as she watched Saito walk toward them; she thought he must be a dancer or martial artist from the controlled way he moved, almost with a primal fluidity. She glanced at Usagi, who hadn't taken her eyes off Saito. She had noticed Saito's last name had been the same as Usagi's.

_He must be related to me somehow,_ Usagi thought as she leaned back in the seat. "Your mother's sister is my mother," Saito said quietly, sliding into the seat. She blinked, startled. "Are you some kind of mind reader?" she said coolly. Saito chuckled as he shook his head slightly. "Recognized you from a picture, that's all," he said quietly as he glanced back at her.

She was slightly surprised when he tapped his foot lightly as if hearing music. She noticed black earbuds in his ears then, disappearing into his jacket, which he wore over his uniform. "Do you like wearing a uniform or is the jacket some kind of rebellion?" she asked, blurting it out. Saito shrugged. "It's okay; I don't mind uniforms, since I've worn a few different ones," he said, purposely not elaborating. She noticed the ring on his left middle finger was dark midnight blue streaked with a lighter blue, almost sky blue. "Mood ring?" she mumbled. "Something like that," Saito said softly, making her blush when she realized he'd heard her.

After class ended, she walked down the hall, managing to push through to get to her locker. "Hey, Blondie, you think you're hot stuff?" a tall football player with shoulder length black hair and narrow eyes spat at Saito, who barely glanced his way. She noticed Makoto walking toward her when the jock swung his backpack at Saito's back, only to miss when he sped up his pace momentarily. "Your aim's off with your gear… work on that on the field," he said dryly, making Naru next to Usagi giggle. _His sense of humor's dry, but he's definitely friendly to everyone around him, even when he's annoyed with some of them,_ she thought. Usagi pulled out her pink bento box as Naru did the same with her dark red one. She noticed Saito didn't even seem interested in dealing with the jock as he headed outside with Makoto following him and herself and Naru ahead of him.

Saito shifted, his mind focused on sensing everything around him as he leaned against a tree. He barely glanced upward when he heard the cat meow. "Took you long enough," he muttered. The cat was dark bronze in color with a crescent moon in pale bluish gray on his forehead and was named Kurai. Kurai dropped onto his shoulder as he glanced at Usagi and the other two girls with her. "You're sure she's the one, my cousin?" he said in a low voice. "Certain; Luna confirmed it," Apollo said in the same low tone. He heard odd screeching moments before a metallic crash followed. He rolled his eyes as he nodded slightly to Apollo, who jumped down and screeched to distract anyone nearby as he slipped into the shadows, shed his jacket and shifted his weight, his ring expanding and flowing like a liquid over his skin to reveal it was more than it appeared; it was a symbiont, an alien that had attached itself to him when he was fourteen, four years before. Tribal markings rippled over the shoulders of the suit as light cobalt blue streamed in ragged spirals around his forearms, gray rectangles forming on the back of his gloves as the midnight blue mask formed, the visage more of a black shadow with no visible eyeslits as the same midnight blue swirled down his legs to form into dark blue boots as a circle with a dozen jagged streaks swirling around four inner spikes formed on his chest an instant before he faded into invisibility.

He climbed up the wall quickly and fluidly before running rapidly and leaping out over the street, becoming visible again as he did the moment he fired a webline that allowed him to swing in and land near the crumpled car. A young woman with pale pink hair sat pinned in the car, looking dazed. He yanked hard on the door, ripping it free as he heard a few gasps and cheers. He sensed it was several students, including the brown haired girl that had followed him outside, Naru, and Usagi. He tore out the steering wheel, knowing the car was totaled as he carefully pulled the girl from the car. He shot another webline that let him swing away from the car and land a few yards short of the barrier near the school as his teacher ran out to check the injured girl out. He glanced at the car and shot a web 'ball' that struck the fuel tank, stopping the leak that could have caused a potential explosion. "Who are you?" the girl gasped, moaning. "Shinsei," he replied, using the Japanese term for 'nova' as he shot another webline and swung away, blurring until he had seemingly vanished into thin air.

"Who do you think that was?" Naru said excitedly. She looked at Makoto, who shrugged. "Whoever it was managed to get to that before the Senshi showed up; maybe he's some kind of rival arrived to push them out," she muttered. Usagi snorted softly, rolling her eyes as Saito strode up. "What's all the yelling about?" he said dryly, seeming both amused and bored. "Car lost control out there, and some guy showed up and got her out before shooting some kind of ball at the gas tank before he fled," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Looks like he's stronger than normal," Saito said, crouching a few yards away. He blinked momentarily as the brown haired girl knelt next to him. "I'm Kino Makoto," she said. "He practically yanked the door right off its hinges," she said softly, touching the door.

** Time skip- a few minutes later... **

Saito shrugged slightly as he satunder a tree, Makoto a few feet away while Usagi and Naru were further down. He exhaled softly as he opened his dark blue bento box and grunted as the contents sprang up from a false bottom with a compressed spring hidden inside, splattering his lunch in his leaped away, hissing in surprise when It slowly slid down Saito's irritated face. "Cammy," he muttered, referring to his sister, who was a habitual prankster. Makoto blinked when she looked over at him, noticing his jacket was missing until she noticed it hanging above him on a branch.

**_What will happen next? Only one way to know, and that's to see how this Dark Moon brightens as time goes on!_  
**


	2. A Meteor Falls from the Heavens!

**A dark room lights up with a single spotlight, revealing someone in a dark gray duster and cowboy hat.**

**Omega: "It's Omega again with the next installment of 'Dark Moon in the Sky'; we already met Saito, though who and what he is isn't quite clear at the moment…" **

**The door swings open as a blur of olive green and brown shoots in, skidding to a stop before the girl suddenly trips, tumbling over as the spotlight flashes, revealing a very casual sitting room. **

**Makoto: "Where am I?" *looks around in confusion***

**Omega: *chuckles* "With me, though it doesn't really matter where we are at the moment. I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters, attacks, villains, etcetera…"**

**Makoto blinks before smiling slightly, her expression thoughtful. **

**Makoto: "Do you have a girlfriend?" *smiles impishly***

**Omega rolls his dark blue eyes, shrugging fractionally without replying as he snorts softly.**

**A Dark Moon in the Sky—Chapter Two:**_** A Meteor Falls As The Heavens Darken**_

A dark gray Kawasaki motorcycle stops suddenly, the rider wearing a deep blue shirt over black cargo pants and black boots and helmet. A red Kawasaki pulls up next to him, the rider wearing a suit of red and black. "You sure about this, kid?" a somewhat feminine voice said dryly, the red suited rider speaking. The gray helmeted rider cocks his head before removing the helmet, showing deep oceanic blue eyes with hair that falls just past his shoulders in shades of blond and gold, though the tips are a startling red. "I'm sure, Haruka; they can't know we know each other just yet," he said quietly. For an instant, his eyes flicker a startling silver-blue, the color almost glowing in his gaze. The other rider sighs before speaking. "Don't screw it up and blurt out about the Silence; we have to stop it," she said irritably before pulling away. "Certainly, Haruka, but I won't sacrifice innocents to do it," the unknown young man said softly, slipping the helmet back on before pulling away and heading toward the Hikawa Juuban Shrine; his cousin said that was where she was. _It's time we meet, sister,_ he thought.

Rei tossed and turned in a nightmare, seeing her friends in Senshi form; the entire landscape looked like a war zone. "What is going on?" she mumbled, looking around. It bothered her that her friends seemed frozen. Her eyes widen at a wave of dark energy sweeping toward her, annihilating everything in its path; she watched her friends crack then shatter moments before the deadly wave impacted. She awoke in the Fire Room, gasping. "That can't be coincidence," she muttered, rising to her feet. She left the room to see Usagi sitting under a tree. She blinked when she saw the guy in the black leather jacket and dark blond hair. Her eyes narrowed on him as she noticed Ami, Makoto, and Minako reaching the top of the stairs. She sighed before inhaling to tell them what she'd dreamed or seen. Her eyes narrowed when she heard a motorcycle. She walked briskly to the low wall, her eyes spotting the dark gray Kawasaki almost immediately. "Great, another biker seeking directions," she muttered. She was momentarily surprised when the rider looked directly at her before removing the helmet. She gasped without realizing it, spotting the resemblance to Usagi almost immediately. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he hung the helmet from a handlebar, ignoring the bike afterward as he strode up to the shrine. _I've seen him before, but where? _she thought. She was certain she'd seen him somewhere before, but couldn't remember from where.

Minako stared at the incoming cutie, almost drooling as he walked with a fluid, almost predatory stride. She ran her fingers through her hair with a soft exhalation as she inhaled. "Man, he's cute," she mumbled. Makoto sighed softly. "He looks so much like my sempai, though at the same time he reminds me of both Endymion and Usagi somehow," she said softly. She heard a soft crack moments before a branch as thick as her thumb dropped out of the tree toward her and Minako from above. She was surprised when a momentary burst of wind came from in front of her before the branch simply split into pieces, falling around them both as the stranger slid to a stop, one hand dropping to his side.

"You never were one for contacting me right away, were you, Saichi?" he said dryly. Saito Saichi Tsukino shifted, chuckling. "What fun would that be?" he replied. "The kind where you don't end up flat on your back," the stranger replied. "Really, Toku-baka, you need to loosen up," Saito said dryly, amused, still chuckling. Toku rolled his eyes, obviously both amused and irritated. "Family is one thing you can't live without any more than close friends, unfortunately; otherwise I would kick my cousin's rear end across the bloody city," he said, his Irish accent stronger than Saito's. "The name's Tokutai Michael Tsukino, nice to meet you all, and it's obvious, priestess, something's on your mind," he said quietly, half amused as a half smile bloomed on his face. Minako inhaled sharply, seeing the strong resemblance to Usagi.

**Omega: "What will Rei tell the others about her dream? What new foe is starting to rise, and who is Tokutai and Saito? These questions will be answered in time as the Dark Moon continues to brighten in the skies."**

**Makoto: "Something's familiar about you, though I don't know what it is."**

**Omega: "Give it time; you'll figure it out with enough thought and concentration."**


End file.
